goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Carter Family Kids Save Sonic/Gelman Gets in Trouble
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''The Carter Family Kids Save Sonic/Gelman Gets in Trouble ''is the second episode of the Recess Bullies Get Grounded Series. Plot Sonic comes to the Carter household, taking care of the three kids, Emmy, Harry, and Oliver. While Sonic takes care of all three kids, they go to the kitchen to get a snack, but when they come back, Sonic is nowhere to be found. They then realize that Gelman has trapped Sonic in a net, taking him aboard in the Prison Ship from Rayman 2: The Great Escape. It's up to the kids to go on the quest to save Sonic from Gelman. After the kids saved him, Mr. and Mrs. Carter give them a reward for behaving so well, which is a family trip to the movies to see The Incredibles 2. Meanwhile, Ms. Finster gives Gelman a one way trip to Principal Prickly's office for snatching Sonic while he was babysitting the kids. Gelman gets a detention again. Cast * Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly * Joey as Gelman and Sonic * Bridget as Mrs Carter * Emma as Emmy Carter * Eric as Harry Carter and Randall Weems * Paul as Oliver Carter * Alan as Razorbeard Transcript Mrs. Carter: Emmy, Harry, and Oliver, Sonic is coming over to babysit all of you. Harry: Sonic the Hedgehog? Mr. Carter: That's right. We couldn't find any good babysitters, because they were all very busy, so we decided to hire a video game character to look after you instead. Emmy: Oh boy! I can't wait! I've never been babysat by a video game character before! Harry: Will he take good care of us while you guys are gone? Oliver: I hope he will. He'll probably teach us how he runs so fast. If he does, we'll be able to outrun bullies at school with no trouble at all. (Just then, Sonic arrives) Mr. Carter: Sonic The Hedgehog, thank you for stopping by. We really want you to babysit the kids. Sonic: Sure thing, Mr. Carter. I'll look after your little kiddos and make sure they're all behaving. Mrs. Carter: Thank you, Sonic. Have fun! Sonic: I will. See ya! (Mrs. and Mr. Carter leave, Sonic comes over to the kids) Sonic: Hey, kids. How are you doin'? Emmy: We're doing great! We're glad that Mom and Dad asked you to babysit us while they're gone. Harry: Can you show us how you run so fast? Sonic: Why, sure! Come on, let's go to the backyard and I'll show ya. (Gelman watches Sonic and the Carter kids walk out of the house and into the backyard) Gelman: What's this? That blue hedgehog dork is babysitting those stupid Carter family kids? How ridiculous! I'll teach that blue hedgehog about babysitting the kids. (Sonic shows the kids how his super speed works. After a while, the kids ask him a question) Oliver: Sonic, we're getting kind of hungry. Can we please go back into the house to get a snack? Sonic: Sure, but be sure to come back so I can explain what my maximum running speed is. (The kids go back into the house. Sonic doesn't see Gelman hiding behind a bush, talking into his phone) Gelman: Allright, Admiral, are you ready? As soon as that blue hedgehog isn't looking, we'll get him caught in our trap! (Sonic is waiting for the kids to come back, when he sees something in the sky) Sonic: That's some funny-looking cloud. (Suddenly, Sonic realizes that it's not a cloud at all) Sonic: Uh-oh...That's not a cloud. It's a real pirate ship. Whatever it's doing in the sky, it can't be good. (The ship lowers toward him, and down comes a net, which scoops him up) Sonic: Whoa! What's going on?! Gelman: Ha ha ha! We've got you now, Sonic! Take him away, Admiral! Razorbeard: Aye, aye, Gelman! (Gelman puts Sonic into a giant potato sack) Sonic: Hey! Let me out! Let me out! (Gelman hops onto the Prison Ship, and it flies off. Meanwhile, the kids are oming back out when they see that Sonic isn't there) Emmy: Hey, where's Sonic? Oliver: He was here a few minutes ago. (They look around, until Harry sees something in the sky) Harry: Hey, is that a pirate ship in the sky? (Emmy and Oliver look up and see the Prison Ship) Oliver: Whoa! A real pirate ship in the sky! Harry: What is that ship doing up there? Emmy: I think that ship belongs to Admiral Razorbeard. He probably snatched up Sonic while he wasn't looking and took him to his ship. Oliver: Yikes! We gotta do something to save him! Harry: What are we gonna do, Emmy? (Emmy thinks for a few seconds, before she gets an idea. She reaches into her pocket and takes out some gadgets and a guidebook) Emmy: We'll use these gadgets! They'll help us rescue Sonic! Oliver: But how do they work? Emmy: Well, they kind of act like video game devices. Harry: Do you think it's safe to give them a try? Emmy: I don't see why not! Come on, let's go rescue Sonic! (The kids teleport to the Prison Ship. They attach wheels to their shoes, they start to skate down the ship, for a long time, at the end, they reach towards the well, and flying on the missile to save Sonic. When they get to his cage, they rescue Sonic) Sonic: Wow! Thanks for saving me, kids! You were all very brave. Emmy: You're welcome, Sonic! (When Sonic gets to the Carter family house) Mrs. Carter: Great job, kids! We never knew how brave you could be. Mr. Carter: For your reward, we'll go see The Incredibles 2 at the movie theaters. Emmy: Hooray! (Meanwhile, at 3rd Street School) Randall: Ms. Finster, Gelman has kidnapped Emmy, Harry, and Oliver. Can you please send him to Principal Prickly's office? Ms. Finster: OK Randall! Gelman, you're the one who kidnapped the Carter kids. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office, right now! Gelman: Oh No, not Principal Prickly's office. Ms. Finster: I don't care Gelman, Principal Prickly, NOW! (When Gelman got sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: Gelman, I'm very disappointed in you for kidnapping Sonic the Hedgehog. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We don't ever kidnap kids for any reason in any place, including school. You see kidnapping undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you a detention level 5. And you will lose 2 weeks of recess. Gelman: NOOOOOOOO! Anything but a level 5 detention and losing recess for 2 weeks. You are the worst stinker ever! Principal Prickly: Make that level 6 and no recess for 3 weeks, are you ready to push me any further? Characters Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:All Gelman deserves